Vulnerable
by xoxoangii
Summary: <html><head></head>There's a new girl on the Normandy, and Joker doesn't know how to react. M for later chapters.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?"

"I'm okay. I don't think anyone would be attracted to someone hobbling around."

"Alright, if you say so."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Shepard patted Joker's shoulder before walking out the airlock with Garrus and Tali.

"Sometimes I think Joker is a lost cause," Garrus said, shaking his head. Tali chuckled, agreeing with her companion.

"One day he'll find someone that'll take him, brittle bone and all," Shepard said, looking at the sign in front of her. It read _Eternity_ in huge letters. The trio walked inside and straight to the bar, grabbing a drink.

"How do you feel about the Justicar and Thane?" Garrus asked, taking a drink from his cup.

"Samara made me feel like a god when she was doing her oath thing. Thane…" Shepard smirked at the thought of Thane.

"Thane isn't what I thought about when I read the dossier. He'll be very interesting getting to know."

Garrus' mandibles flapped, trying to understand what the commander just said.

"Hey Atheyta, just the usual," a young voice next to Shepard said. Shepard whipped her head around to see where the voice was coming from.

The woman looked to be in her early twenties. Her brown hair was tucked behind her ear, showing her soft features.

"How are you today my dear," the bartender said to the customer.

"Just the usual. Still can't find any work, but I'm still getting by."

"Heh. You'd think in a place like Illium a fine woman like you can find work pretty easy."

The woman took a swig from her cup.

"You'd think. That's the key word there. Think."

The bartender chuckled as she walked away to take care of the other customers. The woman sighed as she took another drink.

"You're looking for work?" Shepard said, tapping the woman on the shoulder. She looked at her and nodded.

"Name's Alyssa Ray. And I believe I know of you. Commander Shepard I presume?"

"Yes, the one and only. If I brought you with me on the Normandy what would be the benefit in that?"

"Well for starters my schedule is very flexible. Whether you need me in the mornings or over night, I can do it all. I've worked on some ships before, but nothing to the level of what you're on."

Shepard laughed.

"Other than that I'm basically you're all around girl. Name the task and I can do it. I've been certified in pretty much everything. I can bandage up battle wounds, I can patch up holes in the ship, I can help "man the battle stations" as they say in the old vids."

Shepard looked at her two best friends for their input.

"Do you know how to calibrate major weaponry?"

"On the last ship I served on, they got attacked and I went into the main battery to fix the weapons. Captain said if I wasn't there their ship probably would have been in pieces. He was very thankful that I was swift in my actions." Garrus' mandibles flapped once more.

"How about your engineering expertise?"

"Ah, you caught my weakness. I always was a hands-on person. When I was learning engineering stuff I stopped because it was all book work. They refused to bring us to the engineering deck so I backed out of that program. If you were to teach me I learn very easily."

Tali looked at Shepard and gave an approving nod. Garrus did the same, gulping down the last of his drink.

"Welcome to the Normandy crew, Miss Ray. Our ship is in the docking bay, you can't miss it."

"Thank you, Commander. See you on board."

* * *

><p>Joker heard the airlock swish open.<p>

"Well that was quick. Didn't feel like getting drunk off your ass this time?"

"Getting drunk on my first day at work wouldn't leave a good first impression. May be next week."

Joker gave a quizzical look as he turned his chair to look at where the unfamiliar voice was coming from.

She was short and looked like a school girl. Her hair rested just past her shoulders. She had piercing soft eyes and a button nose, and a smile that would melt anyone's heart.

"Where should I put my things?"

"Who are you?"

"Alyssa Ray. The commander hired me as an extra hand."

"I guess there's some things we could use some help on. She probably wanted you to help out downstairs in the mess hall or something."

"She actually wanted to start me off up here in the cockpit with you. See what I'm made of."

Joker stared at her for a minute, and burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alyssa asked, a bit insulted.

"No offense, but I don't need help. I'm the best pilot in the galaxy. I don't need any help."

"If you were the best pilot then they wouldn't have built a co-pilot seat right next to you, and the Commander wouldn't have asked to see my piloting skills." Joker huffed.

"So I guess you'll be having my help, whether you like it or not."

The airlock swished opened again, and Shepard's voice filled the room.

"Miss Ray. Glad to see you have introduced yourself to Joker."

"Yeah, very warm welcome from him."

"I still have to figure out where I'm going to put you. If you want the mess hall is down one level. You can hang out there while I find some space for you."

"Thank you Commander. Nice meeting you, Joker." Alyssa gave a wink before walking to the elevator.

Shepard turned to look at Joker, with her hands on her hips.

"Be nice, Joker."

"I'll be nice! Don't worry, mother." Shepard patted his arm and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Sleep well, Jeff."<p>

"Thanks, EDI."

Joker waved off the hologram as he started walking towards the elevator. The doors of the elevator closed as he sighed, knowing his bed was waiting for him. When the doors opened, he heard the sound of a string instrument being played. There was soft humming, and then quiet. As he walked around the corner, the music started again, and the humming was louder. He found out it was Alyssa, playing the guitar. She had a datapad in front of her, and every few seconds she would stop, type something into the pad, and start playing again. Joker knocked on the metal wall, startling her.

"Hello Joker. Didn't know you were there."

"Just got off of my shift. So how do you feel being on the Normandy?"

"It's alright. Haven't met everyone yet. I think you guys are still on shore leave?"

"For the next couple of days still, so no one's probably here besides me, you, and Shepard." Alyssa nodded as he stood in front of her.

"I didn't know you knew the guitar."

"My dad taught me how to play when I was little. Ever since, the guitar's been my best friend. I just recently started making my own music. Before, I just used to play because I wanted to."

Alyssa picked up her guitar to show to Joker. She was very much like her guitar: small and compact, but it was beautiful, and nothing but good things came out of it.

"This is probably the ten thousandth guitar I've ever owned. The other ones got so warped from the strings that I just had to throw them away." Alyssa played a few chords for Joker.

Joker was in awe. He heard about guitars before, but never knew of anyone that owned one. Her hands flowed, pressing string after string, from one fret to the next.

'It's like she's piloting a ship, but the ship is a guitar,' Joker thought. Alyssa picked up the datapad and handed it to Joker.

"That's what I've been working on so far. Wanna hear it?" Joker shrugged.

"Sure."

Alyssa licked her lips and looked down at her guitar.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
>Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside<br>Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
>Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside<em>

Joker seemed hypnotized by her singing and playing. Everything just seemed to flow from her. Her feet tapped on the seat beneath her as she slowly rocked on the table she sat on.

_And your slow shaking fingertips show  
>That you're scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know we're unprepared  
>But I don't care<em>

Alyssa started humming because she didn't have the lyrics to this part yet. But she kept on playing for a few more seconds before looking at Joker.

"That was amazing! I've never heard anything like that before." Alyssa blushed a little.

"May be one day I'll teach you."

Joker and Alyssa just stared at each other for a little bit. It seemed to get a little awkward, but either one didn't mind the quietness between them. Joker realized he was stroking her leg, and quickly retreated his hand into his pocket.

"I.. uh.. I better get going."

He hobbled as fast as he could into his room, leaving a giggling Alyssa behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker put on his pouty face, sitting in the co-pilot seat. Alyssa smirked as she single-handedly brought the Normandy out of Illium and into open space. Shepard stood behind her the whole time, watching how she would maneuver the hunk of metal. She did everything with no hesitation. When she asked her to take over, Alyssa just shrugged, like it was a house chore she's been used to.

"That was pretty impressive," Shepard said, with an approving nod.

"Thank you, Commander."

"Go ahead and set a course to Tuchanka. Let me know when we're about to hit the relay."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard patted her on the shoulder before walking away.

Alyssa looked over to Joker, who was now right next to her, leaning on the metal bar next to the chair. His arms were crossed, like he was a little boy who didn't get what he wanted. Alyssa laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Is your pride hurt? Did you finally find someone that is up to your standards?"

"Pfft. You are nowhere near my level of awesomeness. Shepard was just giving you praise because it's your first day on the job."

"I sense a hint of jealousy, but that's okay. You'll get used to it sooner or later."

Joker gave a frustrating sigh as Alyssa told Shepard they were going to hit the relay in a few minutes. Joker gave a wave, signaling Alyssa that it was time for Joker to take over. She winced as she was getting out of the chair.

"You alright there?" Joker said, looking at her with concern. She was hunched over, holding the small of her back.

"I'm fine. Got this thing called scoliosis. My spine looks like an 'S'. Happens to me all the time."

She winced again, gasping in air. She almost fell over, catching herself on the armrest. Joker put his arms out, holding her shoulders.

"Are you always in this much pain?"

"No. It's nothing." Alyssa shrugged to get Joker's hands off of her.

"I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help. I've been fine my whole life."

She looked at Joker, who was giving a curious look.

"Sorry." And she walked away.

* * *

><p>"Tell me tell me what makes you think you are invincible, hmm hmm hmm," Alyssa sung, laying down on her bed. She had her datapad in front of her, typing, deleting, and typing again. She stared at the datapad for a while, then sat up and grabbed her guitar. She sang and played, and was abruptly interrupted by the door opening.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Shepard asked. Alyssa figured Joker probably told her what happened up in the cockpit.

"I'm fine. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Hmm."

"Is there anything you need from me?"

"I just want you to rest. Joker told me you looked like you were in pain."

"With all due respect, I know how to take care of myself." Shepard raised a brow.

"Alright. At least get checked out by Dr. Chakwas, so she knows what's going on."

"Will do." Shepard nodded and walked out. Alyssa sighed as the doors to her room swished closed. She looked around at the other beds in the room. Luckily, she didn't have a bunk to share with someone. There was one bunk bed and a single bed that was across from hers. Yeoman Chambers and Engineer Donnelly shared the bunk. Joker occupied the other single bed, whenever he chooses to sleep on his bed, which is close to never. She only has to worry about Engineer Ken and Yeoman Chambers.

She picked up her guitar again, and the doors opened once more.

"Uh.. hey." Joker said, awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I sleep here." Alyssa started picking up her things.

"I'll play out in the mess hall. I don't want to disturb you." Joker put out his hand.

"You don't have to leave. After what happened up there, I'd rather you stay here."

"Why do you care?" Alyssa put down the datapad.

"I don't need your pity, or anyone else's for that matter. And you don't have to pretend to care either."

"Whoa whoa! What's with all this hostility? I was just trying to help."

"Yeah, well, I don't need it. Thanks, but no thanks."

Alyssa sighed as she picked up the datapad to read. Joker sat on the bed across from her. She started playing the guitar again, humming to herself and saying a few words.

"Hmm hmm.. just wait around and see .." Joker stared at her.

She had this look to her face that Joker couldn't understand. It was like she was under a trance when she was with her guitar. It was as if there was no one else but her, the guitar, and her datapad. Sometimes she would talk to herself, which would make Joker smile.

"And your slow shaking fingertips show-EW!" Alyssa shot a glaring look at her guitar, as if it can sense that she's looking at it.

"You're not supposed to sound like that," she said, re-tuning her guitar. Joker laughed out loud, startling her.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked, now shooting the glaring look at Joker.

"What?"

"You were laughing. What were you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing."

Joker could feel himself blushing, and pulled the bill of his cap down to cover his eyes. She started playing again, and Joker laid down on his bed, facing the wall. He closed his eyes, listening to her playing and singing. Oddly, the music soothed him. It reminded him of being home with his mom. He felt at home, listening to her. Before he knew it, he was softly snoring.

"Hmm hmm hmm.." Alyssa hummed, playing the guitar still. She stopped to type on her datapad when she heard heavy breathing from Joker. She looked over to see his back towards her. His body raised subtly up and down; he was fast asleep. She decided to stop playing, and put her things away. She realized he left his hat on, and walked over to take it off. Joker stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. She put the cap on his nightstand, and pulled the blanket over Joker's body. Joker held onto the blanket, and curled into a ball position. Alyssa chuckled at his actions before leaving the room to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I wonder where you think of stuff like this," Garrus said, shaking his head at the Commander. Shepard shrugged.<p>

"Joker's like a brother to me. He just needs a little guidance sometimes."

"What makes you so sure this is going to work out?" Tali asked.

"I don't know if it is going to work out. But she is a lot like Joker, in more ways than one. And besides, it'll be funny watching their friendship. They've already butted heads in the cockpit."

"You're one cruel woman, Shepard," Garrus said, shaking his head again.

"Besides, if he likes this girl, it'll get EDI to stop alerting me when Joker's looking up porn in the cockpit. I hate it when she does that."


	3. Chapter 3

Joker woke up to a quiet room. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked across the room. No sign of Alyssa. He grabbed his cap from the stand and walked into the mess hall. Shepard was sitting there with Kasumi and Thane.

"Hey Joker!" Shepard said, waving at him. Joker gave a lazy wave as he sat down next to Kasumi.

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough that I had Alyssa take over the helm. She's been on shift for about 6 hours now." Joker yawned.

"So what do you think of our new crewmember?"

"She seems well educated for a young lady. I'm surprised she hasn't made a career out of herself until now," Kasumi said, looking at Joker.

"Did you know she plays the guitar? She's pretty good," Joker added, taking the cup of coffee Shepard handed to him.

"She told me she was writing a song. I sensed much emotion in her words," Thane said, folding his hands on the table.

"She finished it? She hasn't told me anything yet!"

"You seem a little touchy, Joker. Jealous of Sere Krios?" Kasumi's hood tilted to the side.

"What? No! I barely even know the girl!" Shepard looked at Joker, loving the reaction he was giving to the thief.

"I mean, she's pretty and all, but it's not like we're dating or anything!"

"Would you date her if she was interested?" Shepard asked, staring into Joker's eyes.

"I don't know. I don't even know her!"

"Commander, we are approaching the relay, going through in about 10 minutes," Alyssa said through the comm.

"Thanks, Alyssa. I'll be up there in a little bit." Shepard looked at Joker.

"Why are you smiling?" Joker's eyes widened.

"What? I'm not smiling. You guys are acting really weird today." Joker got up and started walking towards the men's restroom.

"Nope, just curious!" Joker waved off Shepard's voice as he went into the restrooms to take a shower.

* * *

><p>"Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere," Alyssa sung as she pressed buttons in front of her. She positioned the Normandy to hit the relay perfectly, without any turbulence.<p>

"May be I'm much more, you never know what lies ahead.."

"That's a beautiful voice you got there, Alyssa," Shepard said, walking up to the pilot's seat.

"Oh, Commander! Didn't realize you're behind me. Hey Joker. How did you sleep?"

"Did you take off my cap?"

"Yeah. It was falling off-"

"Don't take it off. Please."

"Joker!" Shepard said, hitting him lightly in the stomach. Joker held his stomach, glaring at Shepard. Alyssa slowly got up, holding the small of her back.

"Are you taking over? I have an appointment with Dr. Chakwas."

"Uh, yeah I'll take over."

"I'll be back when I'm done. Excuse me." Alyssa nodded to Shepard before walking towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you check out, Miss Ray. I'll keep an eye on your scoliosis, and you should, too."<p>

"Yes, ma'am. I'll keep you updated if things get worse."

"And I'll keep you updated on what I find out. See you next month." Alyssa nodded and left the medical bay. She walked across the hallway and into her room. Joker was sitting on his bed, taking off his boots.

"Hey. How was your appointment?"

"It was good. Nothing new that I didn't know about. She gave me this ointment to put on my back. It's supposed to help with the back pain. She told me to start stretching, but it hurts too much."

"I can help you stretch. I was in therapy for several years and they had me stretch."

"Really? What were you in therapy for?"

"I have brittle bone disease. They had me stretch so my joints could get used to constant movement, but then when I joined with Cerberus, they gave me some cybernetics to help me walk."

"That sucks." Alyssa seemed to be nervous in front of him. She stuck her hand out, handing the ointment to him.

"Would you mind putting some of the ointment on my back?"

"Sure. Do you want to try stretching first?"

"You can try. I don't know how well I will do." Joker chuckled as he got out of his bed.

He motioned for her to sit on her bed, and he sat behind her. He took her arms and raised them above her head. Her skin felt soft to his fingers. Her arms looked so dainty, but Joker could feel the strong muscle under her soft skin. She took long, even breaths, trying to control the pain that was slowly cooking in her back.

"Try and keep your back straight, as much as you can."

Joker moved traced his hand over her spine, and felt her deformed structure. From the base of her neck to the middle of her back, the bones felt straight. When he got towards the small of her back, he could feel the bones curve to the right, in almost a 'C' pattern. He could also feel the muscles around this area were very tight, as if someone made a knot with them. He figured this is what was giving her pain when she was sitting down.

"Lean to your left."

"I can't."

"Just try."

Alyssa drew a breath, and exhaled slowly as she bent her body to the left. Her body started to shake, signaling Joker that the pain was getting worse. He held the small of her back, and had her lean to the right. Her muscles seemed to get tighter and tighter. After a few seconds, he had her bend over her legs and touch her feet. He rubbed her whole back, trying to massage out some of the knots she had on her lower back. She gave out a sigh of relief, feeling her muscles relax and loosen up for the first time in years. A cold feeling came over her lower back, which was taken over by a warm, relaxing sensation.

"Ointment is on, and you're all stretched out. Good job on following the doctor's orders." Alyssa laughed.

"You were really good with all those stretches. Thank you for that. I really appreciated it."

She smiled at him, and scooted back against the wall. She reached over to grab her guitar.

"Do you want to know how to play? It's the least I could do to return the favor."

"Sure! I've always wanted to learn, but I don't know any place on Earth that sells these anymore."

She handed him the guitar, and turned to face him.

"Alright, first thing, whatever your dominant hand is, hold the neck with the opposite hand."

"Um.. okay." He looked at the guitar, and switched hands, so his left hand was holding the neck. She reached over to grab his fingers, and had each of them cover a string.

"Now press on the string, like you're pressing a button. Then.."

She took his right hand, and ran his fingers over the strings.

"Ta da! You just played the guitar." Joker smiled, looking at the instrument and then looking at her.

"When you get more used to pressing on the strings, I'll start teaching you songs. And then it'll start to sound like this."

She took the guitar and started playing. Joker stared at her playing, still amazed as he was the first time he saw her play.

"Let's make a deal. I'll help you stretch if you teach me how to play."

Alyssa smiled, happy with her new friendship.

"You got yourself a deal."

* * *

><p>Shepard turned around, surprised to only see Joker walking up to the cockpit.<p>

"I thought Ray said she was going to come back."

"I gave her a stretch and a massage. I told her not to worry and that I'll take the rest of her shift."

"A massage, huh," Shepard said, raising an eyebrow. Joker put up his hands in defense.

"Not a massage like that! I have class. I don't touch on a first date."

"That was a date?"

"No it wasn't! I meant.. nevermind." Shepard laughed.

"She taught me how to play the guitar," Joker said, leaning onto the metal beam.

"Wow. Very fancy. You seem to be like pilot buddies now. Before it seemed like you guys didn't want to talk to each other."

"It's not like that. She.. kind of reminds me of myself." Shepard mentally high-fived herself.

"I really want to help her."

"Awwww.. Joker has a soft side!" Shepard looked at him with baby eyes.

"Shut up! Now get out of my chair and get back to your lover lizard."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been several months since Alyssa joined the crew of the Normandy. She has become well acquainted with the crew. Her friendship with Joker has gone off without a hitch. Once a week, he would stretch and massage her back, and she would teach him how to play the guitar in return.

"Hey, Shepard, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Joker. What do you need?" Joker rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know how to ask this.." Shepard raised a brow.

"Uh.. howdoiasksomeoneonadate?"

"What? That didn't make sense at all."

Joker sighed and turned his chair towards Shepard.

"How do I ask someone out to dinner? Like, strictly platonic."

"Who are you asking out to dinner?"

"No one."

"Joker.."

"It's nothing! I just want to have dinner!"

"If it's just friends, just simply ask. Hey, are you hungry? Let's get something to eat. Easy as that."

"Well, what if it's not a friend? What if it's with someone who is more than a friend-"

"Wait. You just told me it was with someone platonic." Shepard placed her hands on her hips.

"Is there something you're not telling me? Do you have a girlfriend you're not telling me about?"

"No! Shepard, you know me! I'm not exactly boyfriend material. And besides, no one wants to deal with someone like me."

"Alyssa seems to be patient enough for you."

"She's only putting up with me because you told her to. There's nothing going on. Trust me."

"Mmhm." Shepard started walking away from the cockpit.

"And she's not the one I'm asking either!"

"We all know the answer to that one, Jeff. I'll let you go on shore leave with her when we reach the Citadel."

"I'm not asking her!"

"Just do it, Jeff!"

Joker gritted his teeth at the name.

He hated when Shepard would use his real name. That was her way of showing she was serious, even though she just sounded like she was teasing him. Joker sighed as he pressed buttons on the console in front of him.

"Hey Commander, we're getting close to the next relay. ETA 15 minutes."

"Thanks, Joker. And you should ask her."

"Shepard!"

"Just saying." _Click_.

Joker sighed as the windows showing the dark void turned a bright blue.

Joker was having a great time with Alyssa. They've only known each other for the time she's been on board, but he feels like she's known her his whole life. For the first time, he felt like he could actually open up to someone without worrying about them feeling pity for what he was going through. He felt like he really had a true friend.

May be even more than that.

It could have something to do with her having Scoliosis and him with Vrolik's, he didn't know. It could be that she's just as stubborn and blunt as he is. There wasn't one thing that he could relate to with her. It was many things.

The Normandy got through the relay perfectly, now en route to the Citadel. Joker leaned back in his seat, and contemplated on what to do next. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his omnitool ping.

_Do it. I know you want to. Shepard_

Joker shook his head and replied:

_Okay! If it'll make you stop. Now this is just getting annoying._

His omnitool went quiet. He took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, obviously frustrated at the issue at hand. He never really did something like this before. It usually started with him getting buzzed in a club, then an asari would come up and try to get him to dance, he would say no, and the asari walks away and finds someone else to dance with. Then Joker's in the corner drinking away his life.

He doesn't want to drink his life away anymore. Not with this girl, at least. His omnitool pinged again.

_I just made your reservations for a restaurant on the Zakera Ward. You're welcome. Shepard._

Joker sighed as he deleted her message. His omnitool pinged one more time, but he didn't bother to read it. He decided to just focus on getting the ship to the Citadel, and then he'll deal with all this when they get there. His thoughts were interrupted once more by footsteps coming up behind him.

"Alright, Shepard, you can stop now. I'll ask her if you completely stop."

"Ask what?"

That was a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. He turned around to see Alyssa standing there. Her hair was wet from just getting out of the shower, wearing an oversized shirt and a pair of leggings. Joker could feel himself blush from under the bill of his cap.

"Oh, nothing. What are you doing up here? I thought this was your time off." Joker turned back around, trying to hide his red face.

"I heard we were docking soon, and I wanted to watch." Alyssa came up to his side and sat on his armrest. Joker felt kind of weird sitting so close to her. He could smell the fragrance of her shampoo coming from her body. It smelled like flowers his mom used to plant around his house on Earth.

He felt nervous around her, probably thanks to the awkward talk him and Shepard just had.

"Normandy, you are clear to dock," Alyssa and Joker heard in the cockpit.

"Can I take her in?" she asked, looking at the pilot. He nodded at her, and she stood in front of him.

Things got awkward, fast. Joker was sitting in his usual seat. Alyssa was standing in front of him, manning the consoles of the ship. He looked at her silhouette, trying not to stare at her ass. He didn't know what to do. He looked around, up, down, behind..

'Ah.. fuck it,' Joker thought.

'It's now or never, I guess.'

He reached out and grabbed her by the waist, and she stepped back and sat on his lap. Joker's eyes widened, surprised she didn't go running off or slapped him in the face for touching her like that. She sat there like nothing happened, happy and content. He rested his hands on her thighs and looked over her shoulder.

"Alright, so we're getting close to the docking bay. Our spot is right there." Alyssa pointed to a port slightly to their left."

"Okay, let me handle it." Joker put his arms out and took control of the Normandy. Alyssa didn't move; she decided to sit there and watch. From his lap. Still.

Joker smoothly glided the ship into its port, then alerted the crew that they just arrived at the Citadel, and that Shepard ordered a shore leave for the next few days while they replenish their replies.

"Are you going to take your leave?" Alyssa asked, finally standing up.

"I'm thinking about it. I'm not usually one to leave the ship, though. You know, the legs." Alyssa chuckled.

"Alright then. I'd love to spend some time with you if you decide to leave. I'm going to go and get ready. I'm thinking of doing some shopping. See you later."

"Bye."

_Ping_.

Joker waited for Alyssa to get into the elevator before opening his omnitool. He already knew what it was going to say.

_WHAT WAS THAT? SHE SAID SHE WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! THAT WAS PERFECT TIMING FOR YOU TO ASK! DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU?_

He took a deep breath.

_I got it under control._


	5. Chapter 5

Joker leaned against the wall as he waited for the elevator to arrive at the CIC. He looked down at the floor as the doors swished open, and walked inside, hitting the button for the crew deck.

The doors swished open again, and he veered off to the left into his room. Alyssa was still in there, making her bed before taking off for the day. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Changing your mind?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'll probably come back tonight, though." Joker rubbed the back of his neck. He could feel himself getting nervous.

"What are you going to do? Going to meet up with some friends?"

"Probably not. I wasn't able to get a hold of anyone."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you later then-"

"Wait! Um.. are you hungry?"

"Not right now, I'll probably grab something to eat later tonight, though."

"D-d-do you want to have dinner with me.. tonight?" Alyssa smiled and shyly nodded to Joker.

"I'd love to. When do you want to meet?"

"I already made reservations at a restaurant. I'll meet you at eight."

"Already? What made you so sure I would have said yes?"

"I just had a hunch." Joker shoved his hands in his pockets. Alyssa chuckled, walking towards him.

"Alright then. I'll see you at eight." She gave him a warm smile before heading up the elevator.

* * *

><p>Joker sat on a bench near the restaurant, twirling a rose in his hand. It was getting close to their meeting time, and he was getting really nervous. He replayed in his head everything Shepard told him before leaving the Normandy.<p>

_Try not to sound like a jerk like you usually do; show her that you're really interested._

He looked up to see her walking down the hallway. Her now long hair was tied to a sideways ponytail, resting on her right shoulder. She had a white strapless top that hugged her curves, and a pencil skirt that hugged the contours of her hips and thighs. Her feet were covered by tiny black heels.

_When you see her, don't just stare at her like you do with your porn. Compliment her on her outfit. Make her feel beautiful._

"Hey Joker. How do I look?" Alyssa spun around with her arms slightly out, smiling at him when she faced him again. Joker smiled, fiddling with the rose he had in his hand.

"You look beautiful. Here," he stuck his hand out, giving her the rose.

"I got this for you." The petals of the rose subtly shook from his nervousness. She took the rose, and took in its scent.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

_And don't look at her boobs._

Joker's eyes shot back up to her face.

Joker put out his arm, and Alyssa linked arms with him, walking into the restaurant. Her hand dangled next to his, their fingers constantly brushing against each other, but both were too nervous to actually hold the other's hand. Once they got to their table, he pulled out her chair for her to sit down, and they ordered their meals.

"So how did you exactly get hired by Shepard?" Joker asked, attempting to break the silence.

"We met at Eternity. I was talking to my friend and she overheard our conversation. One thing lead to another and then the next thing I knew she told me to pack my bags and meet her on the ship."

"You didn't want to join the Alliance?"

"Not really. Military life isn't my kind of style. My parents would have loved it, but I didn't exactly follow the path they expected. "

Alyssa looked down at the table. Joker could tell that opening up about these things were hurting her. He reached out across the table and held her hand. She gave a half-hearted smile.

"My parents were on the Citadel when Saren attacked. I never heard anything from them after that day."

"Have you tried to find out if they're still alive? May be they got off the Citadel during the attack."

"No. I looked everywhere. I'm pretty sure they're dead. I've been on my own ever since."

They're food came, and they ate in silence. Joker didn't know how to react towards her recent confession, and Alyssa didn't know if she should have opened up that easily to him. Joker didn't want their first date to end on a bad note, so he came up with a master plan.

"Want to go to the Dark Star Lounge? It's just across the way."

"I don't know, I kind of-"

"Okay, look. I feel like I really messed up in there. And I really want us to have a good time tonight. We'll just have a few drinks, talk for a little bit, and then we can go. Deal?"

"Alright."

"I promise, you'll have fun." Joker smiled as he put his hand for her to hold. They walked together into the lounge. Music was blasting, there were people talking, kissing, dancing, and drinking. Joker took her up to the bar and ordered both of them a drink. They went to the corner and sat in a booth and watched people on the dance floor.

"Do you like to dance?" Alyssa asked, scooting in close so Joker could hear over the loud music.

"May be if I didn't have to worry about my legs breaking, I would." Alyssa laughed. The alcohol was running through her veins. Her face was a light red, like she was flushed. Joker laughed with her, ordering them another drink.

"Are you a heavy drinker?" Joker looked at his drink.

"I can hold a good amount. How about you? Did Shepard hire you because you beat her at drinking?"

"I bet I can drink just as much as you!"

For the next hour or so, they ordered drink after drink. Everything started to get really funny. They started to people watch, and commented on everyone passing by.

"Look at that turian.. he thinks he's all hot shot," Joker said, pointing at someone across the dance floor. Alyssa leaned over Joker's lap to get a good glimpse of the turian he was talking about.

"Hah! He's like hey look at me I'm so cool," Alyssa said, huffing her chest up. Joker laughed at her impression. Alyssa laid her hand on Joker's thigh.

"C'mon! Let's dance!"

"No, Alyssa, I can't.."

"Please! For me." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Both of them blushed and stared at each other.

Suddenly, things seemed to get quiet between them. All that they could see was each other, their faces getting closer, then their lips met. Joker held her face in his hands while she wrapped her arms around his waist. His fingers traced her shoulders and arms as their tongues danced with each other. He grabbed onto her sides as a moan slipped from her mouth.

"Joker.."

He shushed her with another kiss, caressing her back and her thighs. She moaned again, grabbing onto his shirt and pulling him closer. Things were getting pretty heated until..

"Hey! We don't tolerate that.. behavior.. in the lounge. Take that back to your apartment or something before I call C-Sec."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hello all! First and foremost, thank you for reading! I used to write FF ages ago, and never found inspiration to write again until I stumbled upon this AWESOME game several months back. I am new to though, but I'm loving all the stories I've been reading. :)

Second, if you would like to hear what song my character is writing, look up Secondhand Serenade - Vulnerable. I've been lisening to this band for quite some time, and I think they're amazing!

Lastly, I just want to put out a **warning** for this chapter. This is the "**mature content**" chapter. _If you're not into those kind of shenanigans, you can scroll down until you hit the next grey bar thing that looks like what I'm about to put._ :P

* * *

><p>Alyssa was walking backwards through the airlock as Joker held onto her and guided her through the ship. She nuzzled on his neck as he planted kisses all over her, making her giggle. He pushed her against the elevator wall, and their lips met again. The doors swished open, and Alyssa walked in front, looking back at Joker with fierce, determined eyes.<p>

When they were inside their room, Alyssa pushed Joker onto the bed, and sat on his lap, leaning in to kiss him. She instantly felt him throb in between her legs, which made her giggle. Joker wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, making her grind against his hard member. She moaned in his mouth, and he throbbed again. He grabbed a handful of hair and tilted her head back, kissing a trail around her neck. She started to breathe heavily with every kiss and prickle of his stubble. She leaned back as Joker pulled her top over her head, revealing her well toned abs and a black lace bra. He swiftly unclasped the lingerie and it fell to floor by his feet. He wrapped his arms around her again, taking one of her breasts into his mouth. She moaned at the touch of his tongue, making little circles around her nipple.

She grabbed his hair in response to the sensations she was feeling on her chest. Alyssa could feel herself becoming a hot mess. She started to really grind into his lap, which made him moan into her breasts. He looked up to kiss her, their tongues dancing with each other as he massaged her breasts with one hand and grabbing her ass with the other. Alyssa broke the kiss by unbuttoning his shirt, showing off his well toned body as well. She ran her fingers over his chest, making him quiver. She could feel him throbbing more in between her legs.

Alyssa stood as Joker unzipped the back of her skirt and pulled it, along with her underwear, down to her ankles. She did the same with his slacks, kicking the pants and skirt somewhere else, away from them. He sat back down as she got on her knees. She took him into her hands, and put her mouth on the tip. Joker immediately swung his head back, letting out a raspy moan. His body started to go limp with every suck and stroke from Alyssa. He could feel himself getting close, throbbing in Alyssa's mouth.

"Alyssa, stop, not yet," he said through gritted teeth.

She did as he asked, and looked up at him. He motioned for her to stand, and as she did, he smoothly laid her on the bed, and he crawled on top of her, putting himself inside of her. Both of them moaned, Joker throbbing again as Alyssa tightened around him. Joker got into a slow rhythm, making her moan louder and louder. In an effort not to finish, Joker went in deep, still throbbing. Alyssa let out another sultry moan, digging her nails into Joker's back. He pulled out and positioned himself in between her thighs. Alyssa moaned as he started to lick her clit, inserting a finger and massaging her insides. She twitched and moaned, biting her lower lip.

"Joker.." was the only audible thing coming out of her mouth. Joker hummed, making her vibrate and her walls tighten around his fingers. He felt her cross her ankles behind his head, and pushed his fingers in a little more. She moaned, curling her toes. His free hand went up to grab her breasts, but Alyssa caught it and popped a couple of his fingers into her mouth. He hummed again, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers. He gave it one last kiss before rising to meet his lips with hers.

"I need you. Right now," Alyssa said, breathing heavily on Joker's neck. The smell of alcohol and sex filled the room.

He crawled on top of her and set himself inside her again. He bit his lower lip as Alyssa's moans almost sent him off the edge again. He started a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. He could feel the juices flowing inside of her, making him throb and hitting her g-spot. Alyssa moaned louder and louder with every thrust.

"Joker, harder.. please," she said between moans. Joker obediently started going faster and harder.

Sweat beads were forming on Joker's forehead, and Alyssa's hair was sticking to her face. Their moans and their heavy breathing filled the room. Every time she would dig her hands into his back, he would thrust harder and faster. Alyssa wrapped her legs around his waist, and grabbed a fistful of blankets in each hand. Joker couldn't contain himself any longer, going faster than ever before.

"Alyssa.."

"Joker!"

At the same time, Joker released his seed and Alyssa sent waves of spasms. They both shuddered and moaned colorful words as the sensation kept on going. Finally, Alyssa found the strength to roll over, giving Joker some space to lie down next to her. Alyssa turned and rested her head on Joker's shoulder. Joker put his arm around her, and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Joker woke up a few hours later, still a bit drained from earlier festivities. Alyssa was sitting across the way on his bed, playing her guitar. He propped himself up on one arm, smiling at her.<p>

"Hey you," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Hey. How long have I been out?"

"Not for long. I fell asleep, too. Just woke up about an hour ago." Joker sat up and ran his hand through his hair.

"About what happened earlier-"

"Don't try to say you're sorry. You didn't pressure me or anything-"

"I wasn't going to apologize. I was going to say thank you." Alyssa looked at him with confusion.

"Thank you? Who says thank you after having sex?"

"When I would try and take other girls out on dates, they would never see past my Vrolik's. They always thought 'oh I don't want to hurt you' and then they would feel bad and I would get mad because they would treat me like I'm some poor kid starving for food. You actually treated me like a normal person, and I really like that about you. So, thanks."

"Well, you're welcome. I guess." Alyssa laughed, but felt good knowing that she made Joker feel like someone special. She looked down at her guitar, then looked up again.

"I finished the song I was writing. I actually wanted to dedicate it to you. You gave me a lot of inspiration for it." Joker could feel himself blushing.

"I would love to hear it." Joker stood up and wrapped the blanket around his waist. He walked over to the other side and sat next to Alyssa. She grabbed the datapad with the lyrics and handed it to him, so he could follow along as she sang.

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
>Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside<br>Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
>Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside<em>

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
>Show that your scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know were unprepared  
>But I don't care <em>

_Tell me tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible_

_I was born to tell you I love you  
>Isn't that a song already<br>I get a B in originality  
>And it's true I can't go on without you<br>Your smile makes me see clearer  
>If you could only see in the mirror what I see<em>

_And your slowly shaking finger tips  
>Show that your scared like me so<br>Let's pretend we're alone  
>And I know you may be scared<br>And I know were unprepared  
>But I don't care<em>

_Tell me tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible_

_Slow down girl_  
><em>You're not going anywhere<br>Just wait around and see  
>May be I am much more<br>__You never know what lies ahead  
>I promise I can be anyone<br>__I can be anything  
>Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed<br>I can be anyone, anything  
><em>_I promise I can be what you need_

__Tell me tell me  
>What makes you think that you are invincible<br>I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
>Please don't tell me that I am the only one that's vulnerable<br>Impossible__


	7. Chapter 7

"See how they're sectioned off? Each of them are called frets. I don't really know how to read sheet music, so I find these old documents called guitar tabs, and that's how I learn." Alyssa pulled out the datapad that had her tab of the song she wrote. She sat behind Joker, draping her legs on either side of him.

"The first part, you have to put this finger on the third fret, along with this one."

"I feel like my fingers are going to fall off."

"I felt that way when I first started learning. You'll get used to it."

"But you're forgetting something: I could break my foot just by tripping." Alyssa laughed.

"You're just being overdramatic." She placed Joker's fingers carefully on the strings.

"Now you pluck those strings, along with that one." She moved Joker's right hand over each string, playing the first part of her song. She then switched his fingers on the frets to finish the part.

"Now all you have to do is remember where you're fingers go and which ones to pluck, and you'll be able to play as good as me! Ow.." Alyssa's quirky remark turned into a river of pain. She leaned forward on Joker, basically putting all her weight on him. He turned around, and her face was twisted, showing how much pain she was in.

She breathed in sharply, trying to control her pain. She held her stomach and the small of her back, hunching over as Joker held her by the shoulders.

"Try and control your breathing. It'll help with the pain. Remember what I told you?" Joker asked, switching places, now sitting behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and placed the other strategically on her shoulder.

"This is going to hurt. A lot. Ready?" She gave a weak nod as Joker tried to straighten her body. She gave out a small cry in response to the pain that was surging through her body. He could feel her body twitching, trying to fight the pain. He then tightened his grip around her waist, and hoisted her up, eliciting another cry for help from Alyssa. He motioned for her to lean back on his body, trying to stretch out her back as much as he could. He moved her body from side to side, and eventually the pain started to subside.

"Thank you," she weakly said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Joker kissed her on the forehead.

"You should go see Chakwas about your back. It's getting pretty bad." Alyssa seemed to dismiss that statement, which left Joker puzzled.

"She already knows about my condition. It's being attended to. By you."

"No, I mean this is getting really bad. I don't want anything happening to you. What if-"

"What if what? I told you that it's being taken care of." Joker huffed.

"Fine. If you're going to be so stubborn about it, I'll see her and tell her myself."

"You better not! I swear Joker-"

"You swear what? I'm just trying to fucking help! I actually care about you, and that says a lot."

"Well if you _really_ cared you would just let me deal with this on my own." Joker turned to walk out of the room.

"Fine. But if you have another spasm like that, don't expect me to be there. I'm going in for my shift."

The doors swished open and close, and Alyssa was left there in the quiet room.

* * *

><p>Joker sat in the cockpit, replaying the recent events in his head.<p>

Why was she refusing to see Chakwas? Why did she just suddenly blow up on him? All these thoughts and questions swam through his head. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned around, hoping that it was her.

"Hey Joker, are you alright? Alyssa seemed pretty tense in the mess hall." Shepard came up and sat next to her pilot. Joker let out a frustrated sigh.

"We got in a huge argument earlier. Huge. Like, we were yelling at each other huge." Shepard crossed her arms.

"What did you do?"

"I was trying to fucking help her! She had another one of her back spasms, and I told her to see Chakwas, and then she blew up! I thought she was going to rip my head off.." Joker pressed some buttons on the console.

"I told her I would go ask Chakwas if she wasn't, and she said she doesn't want me to help."

"Have you tried to ask her why she doesn't want you helping her? Or why she won't go see the doctor?"

"No. She's been really snappy with me lately, though. I just shrugged it off but now she's just being a real bitch." He looked up at Shepard.

"Shepard, I can't believe I'm saying this to you. I think I love her." Shepard's jaw dropped to the floor.

"I never thought I'd hear that from you. I didn't know you were capable of loving."

"I didn't know you were capable of being a bitch, too." Shepard laughed.

"She seems like a good girl, just tell her that. Like in the old vids when the man would go 'I've fallen for you, and I can't seem to get up.' And make sure you give the convincing look, too." Shepard knelt by Joker's side and gave puppy dog eyes and pouted her lips, as if to mimic the vids she watched in her room. Joker laughed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Now I know never to go to you for relationship advice. Ever again. Apparently they forgot that part in your N7 training."

"Ass. But seriously, just tell her how you really feel. It'll make her feel a lot better. I could tell she looked hurt when I saw her earlier. And try to be more patient with her." Shepard started to get up.

"Just don't do what Kaidan did to me on Horizon, or I'll have to personally kick you out the airlock." Shepard started to walk away, when Joker grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Hey. Thanks. If this works, I owe you big time." Shepard gave a warm smile, and nodded.

"You can pay me back by testing out that IFF while the team is gone. Let me know what you come up with."

"Aye aye, ma'am." Shepard left Joker to think about their conversation. Soon enough he heard footsteps again, and the sound of someone sitting in his co-pilot's chair. He looked over to see Alyssa, her face focused on the screen in front of her.

"Hey."

"Don't talk to me."

"What did I-"

"Let's just get this testing done and over with. I'll be leaving the next time we dock."

"What?"

Alyssa looked at Joker with red eyes.

"I saw you and Shepard talking from the CIC. Don't try and lie to me. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Oh my gosh, Alyssa! You really think me and Shepard-"

"Yes I do because I saw it right in front of my eyes! You know," Alyssa got up and stood in front of Joker.

"All my life, I was on my own, and I did just fine. When I met you, I thought that you'd be there for me, through everything. Obviously, you had other plans. I guess I was wrong about you. I thought I loved you-"

"Just stop, okay! Stop. I don't want to hear this bullshit right now." Joker gave a frustrated sigh, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Let's just get this testing done and over with."

A few minutes of intense silence passed by before Shepard came over the comm.

"Joker, we're heading to the shuttle. How much longer until we reach our DZ?"

"We are actually at the DZ right now. Happy hunting."

"You're brilliant, Joker. Good luck with the testing." Joker could feel Alyssa rolling her eyes at their conversation.

"Do you honestly think there is something going on between me and Shepard? I mean, really?" Joker asked, starting the tests with EDI and the IFF.

"I would have to be blind to not see what was going on between you two."

"IFF has officially been integrated into the system, Jeff," EDI said, interrupting their conversation.

"Thanks EDI. Well you're wrong. There is absolutely nothing going on between us. We're just best friends-"

"That's what you guys always say. 'We're just best friends.' And then I'll eventually catch you two in the cockpit or something sooner or later."

"Are you stupid or something?"

"I'm not stupid, just cautious. Look," Alyssa swiveled her chair to face Joker.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. It's just-"

Their consoles beeped and turned red.

"EDI! Status report!"

"I have detected something within the IFF. I believe we are transmitting our location."

Joker and Alyssa looked at their screens, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Looks like radiation bleed to me," Alyssa said.

"I have detected a signal embedded in the static. We are transmitting the Normandy's location."

Joker stared at his console.

"Transmitting? To who?"

"There's no sign of any other vessel around us," Alyssa said, scanning in every direction possible.

All of a sudden, a huge ship seemed to manifest in front of the Normandy. They both looked outside, looking at the massive structure.

"What is that?"

"Shit!"

Joker started pressing buttons on his console.

"We're getting out of here!"

"My console has been disabled!" Alyssa yelled, frantically trying to get her console to work.

"Propulsion systems are disabled. I'm detecting a virus on the ship's computers."

"A virus? How did we not catch that?" Alyssa stood up and moved to be next to Joker. She opened up the comm to alert the rest of the crew.

"All hands on deck! There's something fishy going on. Be prepared to get boarded!"

"Damn it, why didn't you scrub it?"

"Primary defense systems are offline," EDI said. Alyssa and Joker gave a frustrated sigh.

"We can save the ship, but you must help me. Give me the ship."

"What do we have to do, EDI?" Alyssa asked, looking at her hologram.

"What? You're crazy!"

"There's no time to argue Joker! You have to trust her!"

"Unlock my sealed database and I can initiate countermeasures. You will have to get to the AI Core through the maintenance shafts."

"Joker, you stay here, I'll take care of EDI."

"Alright, be careful!"

Alyssa left the cockpit and started to make her way to the maintenance shafts.

"EDI, I want your eyes on her. Don't let her get taken by those.. things."

"The collectors have boarded, Jeff."

"Joker! I'm in the maintenance shaft, I think I'm going to end up in Life Support," Alyssa said. Joker let out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to hear your voice. Just make your way through the medical bay and you'll be at the AI Core."

"They took Kelly! No! Get away! Ge-AHH!"

"Alyssa!"

"They took Alyssa, Jeff. I don't see any sign of her on the crew deck."

He thought the feeling he felt when Shepard died on the first Normandy would never resurface.

Hearing Alyssa's blood-curling scream brought that feeling back, and so much more. Joker banged his fist on his armrest.

"No! Alyssa! Are you there? Please say something!"

"Alyssa has been taken, Jeff. You must unlock my databases."

Joker got up, and started hobbling towards the shafts.

* * *

><p>"You lost everyone and damn near lost the ship to?" Miranda asked, fiery eyes looking at a depressed Joker.<p>

"I know, alright! I was here!"

"It's not his fault, Miranda. None of us caught it," Jacob said, trying to defend Joker.

EDI came to the conclusion that the virus was more sophisticated, and there was really no way of knowing it was there. After more bickering from Jacob and Miranda, EDI and Joker reassured them that the ship was fully purged, and EDI was able to confirm that there would not be another instance like this ever again. Shepard gave orders to be ready for the relay jump, and dismissed everyone but Joker.

"What happened to Alyssa?"

Joker looked down at his feet. All he could think about was her screaming in his ear, and how he couldn't do anything to save her. He started to sob, trying to hide it from Shepard. She could see his body raise up and down.

"Joker?"

She touched his shoulder as he looked at her, tears running down his face.

"Oh, Joker.." Shepard hugged Joker tight, trying to calm him down.

"They took her! And I couldn't do anything! She told me to stay, but I should have went with her.."

"It's okay, it's okay. You did the best you could."

"No I didn't. If I did she'd be right here, next to me. And I could tell her I was sorry for the things I said.."

"The faster we get through that relay, the faster we can get our crew – and Alyssa – back. Go to the cockpit and get us through that relay."


	8. Chapter 8

Joker sat in his chair, staring into the void. He looked to his side, thinking about the one woman he loved, sitting in that seat.

"_Whoever thought you could pilot this ship from the co-pilot's seat?"_

"_I'm only letting you take controls because I need to test these upgrades we just got."_

"_If you were really the best pilot you could do both at the same time."_

"_Har har. When you rally an Alliance fleet into a full-fledged war at the Citadel, and survive the carnage, then come talk to me."_

_Alyssa chuckled and winked at Joker._

His heart twisted and turned, the thoughts and memories flooding into his brain.

_Alyssa came shuffling up behind Joker, sobbing._

"_Alyssa? What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be sleeping.."_

"_I had a bad dream. Can I stay here with you? Please," she asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. Joker motioned for her to sit in the co-pilot's seat. She sat with her legs draped over the armrest, facing Joker._

"_What was your dream about?"_

"_I dreamt that I saw my parents running on the Citadel. There were so many explosions. They were calling for me to help."_

"_Baby it was just a dream. Don't let it get to you. You did everything you could, and now you're a part of a team that will defeat what killed your parents. So you have nothing to worry about." Joker could hear Alyssa softly snoring next to him. He chuckled as he got up and bent down to retrieve the pillow and blanket he kept in the cockpit. He walked over to Alyssa and draped the blanket over her, and tucking the pillow under her head._

"_Sleep well, babe," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead._

Everything was going so well until a few weeks ago. They have gone on several dates, and everything was pretty steady between the two. Joker felt like he was getting punished for lashing out on her.

"EDI, take the controls, I need to rest."

"Sleep well, Jeff."

"Yeah whatever."

Joker left the cockpit and made his way to the elevator. He stood there and rested his body against the cool wall. The doors opened, and made his way to the medical bay.

* * *

><p>It was dead silent in the medical bay. The smell of a sanitized room filled the air, stinging Joker's nose a little bit. He missed walking in and seeing Dr. Chakwas. He had a lot of respect for the doctor, seeing that she was the one that knew – literally – everything about the pilot. The Serrice Ice Brandy that Shepard bought for her was still on her desk, half empty. He sat in her chair, looking at the files on her desk.<p>

'There has to be something I'm missing,' Joker thought. Alyssa was always one to have good reason to be angry. Anything else, she would have dismissed it and would never make a scene. This was out of the blue, however.

_Joker sat on the bed, practicing on the guitar, waiting for Alyssa to come back from her check-up with Dr. Chakwas. The door swished open, and Alyssa came storming in, her face looked flustered._

"_How did your check-up go?" Joker asked, putting down the guitar._

"_It was fine. Don't put the guitar there! Put it back in its case if you're not using it!" Joker looked at her in surprise._

"_But you always put your guitar right there."_

"_Well now I want it in here. Please don't do that again."_

"_Alright, geez. Sorry."_

He finally stumbled on Alyssa's file. He picked up the datapad and read the reports.

_Alyssa is a very healthy woman. Scoliosis does present a few problems, but shouldn't affect her duties._

'Already knew that,' Joker thought, reading on.

_Alyssa has reported that the pain has started to subside. Ointment is working for her condition, will keep her on regular treatments for the next few months._

_Regular ointment treatment proved a success for Alyssa. She experiences little to no pain for prolonged periods of time. Will start looking into more permanent solution for Scoliosis._

'Could this be what she's all worked up about? Is she going into surgery or something?'

_Permanent solution for Alyssa's condition will be surgery on her back. Since her case is moderate to severe, this will be a major surgery. Will consult with her at next check-in._

_Alyssa has opted for the surgery. Will need to order cybernetics to implant into Alyssa's back._

'If it's just surgery she's worried about..' Joker's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at the next entry.

_Delaying surgery until further notice. Pregnancy test came back positive._

If there was a sun that could rise on the Normandy, Joker would be able to see it from the medical bay window.

"It all makes sense!" Joker said to himself, looking at the datapad.

All the anger, the fights, her suddenly becoming distant to him.. it all made sense.

_Alyssa held her stomach, trying to keep her focus on the console in front of her. It felt like someone was tying her stomach into a neat little bow, and she gritted her teeth with every painful turn. She took deep breaths in and out, trying to control the pain. _

"_Ow.. fuck," Alyssa could feel her breakfast starting to crawl up her throat. She tried to keep it down. Her shift wasn't over for another six hours._

"_EDI, can you please call Joker up here, I don't think I'm going to make it.."_

"_Mr. Moreau is on his way, Alyssa."_

_Her face turned pale as she held her stomach. She opened her eyes and all she could see were stars, and not the ones from space. She heard Joker hobbling over. _

"_Hey-" _

_Alyssa suddenly got up and ran past Joker, hurrying to get to the crew deck and into the restrooms. She slammed the button for the crew deck, and let her head fall on the cool metal wall in front of her. As the doors opened, she made her way to the restrooms and into the nearest stall._

_The reality of what her and Dr. Chakwas discussed at her previous check-in was finally settling in. She refused to believe the results until her body succumbed to the symptoms._

"_These tests are pretty accurate, Miss Ray," Alyssa could hear Chakwas' voice in her head._

"_If they come back positive, there is nothing that could put me in doubt."_

'_Damn it, Chakwas! Damn it, Joker!' Alyssa thought, heaving into the metal toilet in front of her._

"_Your surgery will have to get pushed back. Your pregnancy takes precedence. We cannot risk the baby's life."_

_Her chance of having a normal life seemed to dance away when Dr. Chakwas said that to her. All she could feel was anger, disappointment. _

'_I thought we were being safe,' she thought, heaving again into the toilet. Her stomach wrenched with every movement, which was accompanied by immense back pain. She flushed the toilet, and attempted to get up. She dragged herself to the sink to wash her face and rinse her mouth. Joker was waiting for her outside of the restrooms when she shuffled out._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine."_

"_I feel like there's something you're not telling me."_

"_There's nothing to tell you. I'm just sick."_

_Joker tried to talk to her, but she just ignored him and went to lie down in her bed._

_Alyssa cried. _

_She cried both happy and sad tears. _

_Happy tears because she finally found someone she could love, and they're starting a family._

_Sad tears because she just realized how much pain she would be in for the next nine months._


	9. Chapter 9

Hope everyone had a good Mother's Day. :) So it looks like this story might be ending soon, but I'm still deciding if I want to continue with a sequel.

For sure I'll be branching from this story, making a few one shots to help build the story more.

If you have any input on what you think I should do, feel free to PM me. :)

* * *

><p><em>Joker and Alyssa walked side by side, admiring the view on Zakera Ward. Alyssa rested her elbows on the handrail, sighing.<em>

"_Sometimes I wonder how those bug things can keep up with this place ."_

"_You and me both. That's the one thing I like about being a pilot. They keep this place so.. perfect," Joker said, looking around at the busy place. He scratched his forehead, making his hat tip up and down._

"_I would get so bored so fast, and if I didn't become a pilot, I wouldn't have met you."_

_Joker looked at Alyssa, batting his eyelashes. She laughed and playfully hit him in the shoulder._

"_Hey, watch it! You might break my arm."_

"_I wouldn't be breaking it if you weren't so cheesy."_

"_Ooh. You're breaking my pride now. That's worse than my arm."_

_She laughed even more as she rested her head on Joker's arm._

Joker's eyes flew open, and realized he was having another dream. He's been dozing off in the cockpit lately, dreaming about his time with Alyssa. The console in front of him would flicker orange, red, and green. EDI's hologram was at his side; it was as if she was staring at him while he was sleeping.

"EDI, how far are we from the Omega-4 relay?"

"We will be hitting the relay in approximately two hours. I suggest-"

"Yeah yeah I'll tell Shepard." Joker hit the communicator button on his console.

"Hey Shepard, I'm plotting the course for the Omega-4 relay. ETA about two hours. I'll let you know when we arrive."

"Keep me posted, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander." Joker closed the channel and sat back in his seat.

He sighed out of frustration. The ship was so quiet without the rest of the crew bustling around. He decided to get up and walk around. He looked to his left and right, looking at all the empty seats, and the galaxy map that swirled in the middle of the CIC. He took the elevator down one floor, and went into the mess hall. Even though it's usually quiet during a time like this, the place seemed like it was haunted. He turned and went into his room, and looked over at Alyssa's things.

When she came on board, all she had was one framed picture of her parents, her guitar, and her clothes.

Her nightstand was now adorned with flowers that Joker bought her on their most recent date, the framed picture of her parents, and another framed picture of her and Joker. He bent down and took out the case that held her guitar, and brought it back up into the cockpit.

They were about half way to the relay.

Half way to getting their crew back.

Half way to getting Alyssa back.

Joker took out the guitar, folded the case, and put it on the floor next to him. He propped it on his lap, and started to play. His fingers flowed from string to string. He strummed perfectly, not missing a beat. He's had enough lessons to be able to play without looking at the guitar too much. He just closed his eyes and played.

Memories of him and Alyssa raced through his mind. Their dates on the Citadel, Illium, even at Omega's Afterlife, all replayed in his head. He remembered how he used to hold her when they walked around, and how silly he looked when she got him on the dance floor. He remembered when they would just sit and people watch for hours.

He laughed at all the memories of her trying to teach him how to play. He would always pretend that he didn't understand, just to get her closer to him. He loved the times when he was able to play a full song, while Alyssa was next to him singing along.

He even remembered all the nights they spent together. Whether it be alone in the room or up in the cockpit when they were the only ones on shift, each time would more passionate than the last. Every kiss that they shared made Joker want more. Every time they got into a hot, steamy mess, they both would want more. The feeling that they shared when their bodies would grind against each other is a feeling Joker wanted to have with her, and no one else.

By the time he stopped playing, his fingers were starting to get red and swollen. He played for about an hour straight. He put the guitar back in its case and focused on the red relay that could be seen in front of him.

"I didn't know you could play," Shepard said, startling Joker.

"Geez, don't you know not to sneak up on me like that? Scares the crap out of me every time." Shepard laughed.

"I see we're here. Are you ready for this?" Joker gave a long sigh.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Shepard rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Joker. We will save her, along with the rest of the crew. Get us through that relay alive and I'll promise to you that I will get her back, safe and sound."

"If you don't bring her back, I will personally kick you out of the airlock."

"If you don't break your foot first." Shepard patted his shoulder.

"It's showtime. Let's get these bastards!"


	10. Chapter 10

Joker started pressing buttons on the console, getting his ship ready to jump through the relay. EDI alerted Joker and Shepard that the IFF has been activated, and their ship has been acknowledged by the relay. So far, so good. Joker successfully placed the Normandy by the relay, and the ship immediately started flying through space.

"Brace for decleration," EDI said. Shepard's grip on the seat tightened, and Joker glued his eyes to the console, ready to compensate for whatever they might encounter.

The ship screeched to an almost grinding halt, and all you could see out the window were parts from other ships. Both Shepard and Joker's eyes widened as Joker tried to maneuver his way out of the debris field.

"Shit," Joker kept saying, moving the ship left and right, barely making his way around the floating pieces. Upon further investigation, they realized that the pieces they were flying by were pieces from other ships that have passed through the relay, but obviously did not survive the jump. Joker could see the collector base in front of him, and started to make his way towards the ship. They were greeted by an army of occuli, which they picked off easily with the ship's weaponry.

They were then greeted by an old friend. With one touch on the console, Joker kissed the ship goodbye.

"How'd you like that you son's a bitches!" Joker proudly said, watching the ship explode on his screen. Unfortunately, the explosion made their systems go offline, causing the Normandy to make a crash landing on the Collector Base.

Joker held his torso, wincing as he tried to sit up straight.

"I think I broke a rib," he said, feeling the pain surge through his chest.

"All of them."

"Miranda, tell everyone to meet in the debriefing room. Joker, are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. Don't worry about the ship, me and EDI will take care of it." Shepard nodded as he tried to focus on the screen in front of him.

"Alright, EDI, let's get started on those repairs."

Shepard and the crew filed out of the ship, ready to rescue their crew and friends. Their footsteps trailed off in the distance, and then it became quiet on the ship. Joker tried to get up, the pain from his ribs still running through his body.

"EDI, will you be able to get all our systems online?" he asked, trying to reconnect various wires that disconnected around the cockpit.

"It will take time, but the ship will be fully functional, with your help."

"Alright, I'll head to Engineering after I make a pitstop to the medbay."

Joker slowly hobbled his way to the CIC. He was about to hit the button, when he paused and thought about something.

"Are the elevators working?"

"Elevators are not functional at this time, Jeff. You must use the maintenance shafts to navigate through the other decks."

"Damn it, not the shafts again."

He slowly made his way into the Tech Lab, climbed down the shafts, and made his way to the crew deck. After grabbing a generous dose of medi-gel to help with the pain, he made his way to the Engineering deck to start the lengthy repairs on the ship.

"EDI, keep the channel open between me and Shepard. I want to hear everything their doing, just in case they need me."

His ear blipped as Shepard's voice filled his ear.

"We need this door open! Now!"

Joker could hear bullets flying, seeker swarms, and a huge door slamming closed. He sighed as he kept working on the dimly lit core in front of him.

* * *

><p>Joker pressed a few more buttons on the console before taking a deep breath.<p>

"Alright, EDI. Let's see if this works."

He readjusted himself in the seat before starting the process of powering up the ship.

"All systems are online, Jeff."

"Good. Now we wait for Shepard's word."

He sat, patiently, listening to the conversations the team was having.

"She's still alive!" Joker heard Shepard say. He cupped his ear, trying to hear better. He could hear muffled screams, and hissing sounds.

"Get them out of those pods!" Shepard screamed, more hissing in the background.

_Hiss. Thud. Hiss. Thud. Hiss. Thud._

Joker's brows bunched as he was trying to understand what was going on. The ship hummed as Joker spun in his chair, listening intently. He heard Chakwas' voice, then Kelly's.

"Garrus, I'll have you in charge of the diversion team. Samara, I'll have you come with me to keep off those seeker swarms. Joker, can you hear me?"

"Right here Shepard. We have systems online to do a pickup, but we need to land back from your position."

"Joker. Need location of landing zone. Will meet you there," Mordin said over the channel. Joker started up the ship, ready to fly out towards the team.

"Looks like there's a small landing not that far from you. ETA 1 minute."

The Normandy made a smooth turn, and landed gracefully on the flat surface. Joker got up and walked out the airlock, rifle in hand. He looked around; no sign of the crew yet. He was getting nervous, holding up his rifle to look through the scope. Mordin hasn't tried to contact him since he left for the pickup. He sighed, stepping into the airlock, and leaning against the cool wall.

He took off his hat, and ran his hand through his hair. Thoughts of Alyssa started running through his head.

Did she make it? Is she with the group that Mordin is bringing? Did the Collectors take her before we even made it to this stupid base?

"Joker!" someone yelled in the distance. He stood straight, looking out into the base.

"Joker!"

Joker walked out with his rifle. He looked through the scope, and saw Mordin, leading the crew back to the ship. Everyone looked distraught and tired. Next to Mordin was Chakwas, who gave a weary smile to the pilot, glad to see another familiar face.

"Good to see you Joker. Everyone accounted for. Must get everyone on ship for evaluations," Mordin said, without skipping a beat. He patted Joker on the shoulder and continued his stride into the Normandy. Chakwas stayed behind, and gave Joker a big hug.

"Jeff, it's good to see you. Thank you for coming for us."

"Did everyone make it? Where's Alyssa?" The doctor looked over to her right. Ken was standing there, holding Alyssa in his arms, clearly unconscious.

"She passed out on the way over here. Her back pain was too much for her. When we get inside I will take care of her." Joker nodded as he escorted them back to the ship. They parted ways after walking through the airlock. Joker wanted to be in the medical bay with Chakwas and Alyssa, but he knew it wouldn't be worth anything if their ship got destroyed. He left the pickup zone and made his way back to their original landing zone, listening in to Shepard's channel, making sure the rest of the crew that was still out there was still okay.

"Joker, are you at the rendezvous point?" Shepard asked over the channel.

"I'm here, Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Mordin's group just arrived, Shepard. No casualties."

EDI proceeded to inform the team of what was up ahead while Joker navigated back to their hiding spot. He checked his console, which was blinking red.

"Commander? You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through. "

"Thanks for the heads up, Joker."

They finally reached their destination as Joker started to get up and out of his seat. He told EDI to take the helm while he went downstairs to check on Alyssa.

The doors of the medical bay swished open, and he saw Alyssa laying on the bed while Chakwas hovered over her, watching her vitals. She was injecting something into her arm, which made her grumble, but her eyes didn't open.

"How is she, doc?"

"She's doing fine. I have her on a sedative. She'll be knocked out for several hours."

Joker walked up to her sleeping body, and stared down at her. He brushed the hair out of her face. She looked a little pale, with dark circles under her eyes. Her chest subtly rose up and down, while the rest of her body lay perfectly still. He grabbed her hand, and held on tight. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

"You better wake up after this," he quietly told her, touching his forehead to hers.

"Keep me updated, I'm going back up," Joker said, hobbling out of the room.

"Of course, Jeff," Chakwas said, waving to the pilot.

He was halfway to the cockpit when Shepard called over the channel again.

"Joker! Prep the engines. I'm about to blow this place sky high." Joker had a huge smile on his face.

"Roger that, Commander."

He hobbled as fast as he could back to his seat. He pressed more buttons, and the Normandy burst into life again, preparing to pick up the rest of the team.

"I have an incoming transmission from the Illusive Man, Jeff," EDI said to the pilot.

"Joker. Don't let Shepard blow up that base. We could use it against the fight against the reapers," the Illusive Man said, his face looking at Joker.

His eyes always creeped Joker out. He kind of wished EDI didn't clear her hologram out to show his face.

"I don't think that's my decision to make. I'll patch you through to Shepard." He pressed a button on his console.

"Uh, Commander? I got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI is patching it through."

The Illusive Man's face disappeared, and EDI's blue hologram was back in its rightful spot. He started to make his way towards Shepard's position.

"You're completely-" Shepard's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Shepard? Shepard! Do you copy? Can you hear me?"

"Communication channels are offline, Jeff."

"Damn it, EDI! Thanks for stating the obvious." Joker continued to navigate the ship towards Shepard, preparing for anything. He lowered the Normandy to the landing zone, letting the ground team jump into the airlock, now safe from the Collectors.

Thirty minutes passed by, and nothing happened. All was quiet on the Normandy, except for a few muffled explosions that Joker could hear from the outside. He figured Shepard was doing her job.

"Normandy to shore party, do you copy?" he would ask every few minutes, but there would be no response. Suddenly, off in the distance, he could see a huge explosion, and something big and black falling.

"Commander! Shepard can you hear me?" No response.

He sat back in his chair, and decided to wait five minutes. If she didn't respond, he would go in there himself and drag her ass out. He already lost his best friend once. He didn't want to go through that feeling all over again.

Three, two, one.

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard. Don't leave me hanging! Do you copy?"

"I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" Joker let out a sigh of relief.

"All survivors on board. We're just waiting on you."

A few minutes later, the red dot on his console started rapidly flowing towards the Normandy's position.

"Shit, she's running from something." Joker got up and walked to the airlock again, holding his rifle.

Within seconds, Shepard, Thane, and Legion were running full speed towards the ship. Behind them was a parade of seeker swarms and the Collector armies.

"Come on Shepard! Run!"

Legion was the first to jump on. Once he landed in the airlock, he turned around and helped Joker shoot down the seeker swarms. Thane was next to jump, and flawlessly made it on the ship.

"Jump!" Thane yelled, Joker right next to him, shooting the Collectors.

Shepard jumped, nearly missing the ship. She held on, feet dangling. Joker's heart dropped. He didn't want to see her die again. He took one of Shepard's arms, and Thane took the other, hoisting her up into the airlock. EDI quickly closed the doors as Joker made his way back into the cockpit.

"Get us out of here, Joker!" Shepard yelled, accompanying him in the cockpit.

With a confident nod, Joker frantically worked his console, and he got the ship out of the base. They raced out of the blast zone, and made the relay jump as the base exploded behind them.

The ship slowed down as they exited the jump. The all too familiar asteroid belt welcomed them, with Omega off in the distance.

"We made it, Commander. Safe and sound."

"You are one hell of a pilot, Joker."

"I know."

"Jeff. Alyssa managed to wake up. She is looking for you," Joker heard in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

The Normandy gingerly docked at Omega, the crew still a bit shaken up from their mission. Simultaneously, everyone gave a sigh of relief to be actually docked somewhere that's not Reaper or Collector infested. Shepard issued a shore leave to the entire crew for one week. It was a well deserved shore leave for everyone, and they cheered as they piled out of the airlock.

Joker traveled down into the medical bay to check up on Alyssa. Shepard was also down in the medical bay, talking with Dr. Chakwas and getting herself patched up as well.

"Doctor, Commander," Joker said, nodded to the two women. Shepard smiled, but quickly turned it into a sour face as Chakwas applied the medi-gel to Shepard's wounds.

"She's been looking for you for a while," Chakwas said, quietly.

"She's sleeping right now, but I imagine she'll be waking up again anytime soon."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She will be fine, Jeff. Nothing serious to report. She just needs a lot of rest, and for her painkillers to settle in." The doctor seemed to hesitate at her next sentence.

"Jeff, I hate to keep things from you-"

"I know what you're going to say, doc. I'm okay with it," Joker said with a half smile.

He stood next to her sleeping body, and kissed her on the forehead. He looked at her from head to toe, stopping at her abdominal region. The more he stared, the more he could subtly see that there was a bump forming. Could that be the baby?

He took her dainty hand into his, holding it tight. He brushed the hair out of her face with his free hand, and then resting it on her stomach.

"Are you going to take some shore leave, too, Shepard?" Joker asked, turning to look at her.

"I'm probably going to have a few drinks with Thane. Then we're probably going to come back to the ship-"

"Whoa whoa, Commander. I don't need to know the details of your lizard fantasies."

"We just came back from an impossible mission, where all of us could have died, and you still don't fail at being an asshole," Shepard said, wide-eyed.

"You know me, Shepard. I'm glad we made it back, but that's something I don't want to dwell on."

Joker felt a hand fall on top of his.

"And that's why I fell in love with you," a drowsy Alyssa said, looking at Joker through half open eyes.

Joker immediately cupped Alyssa's face, showering her face with kisses. She gave a groggy laugh, weakly holding onto Joker's arms.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Joker asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know. The last thing I can remember was this huge thing grabbing me and dragging me out in the crew deck. Then it was like I blinked and now I'm here." Alyssa looked around, trying to reorient herself with her surroundings. She tried to sit up, but failed, and fell back onto the pillow under her.

"You're still a bit sedated, Alyssa," the doctor said, writing on her datapad while Shepard walked out of the medical bay.

"Your body is not ready to support itself. You're still very weak." She sat on her chair, and took the glass full of brandy.

"I suggest you lay on the bed until your sedatives wear off." She took a swig of her brandy, closing her eyes and savoring the taste.

"Serrice Ice Brandy always feels good after being abducted by an alien race." Joker chuckled as he returned his attention back to Alyssa.

"Joker, there's something I need to tell you," Alyssa said, looking up at him.

"I know what you're going to say. I looked through the doctor's reports." Joker held onto her hands tight.

"When did you find out? Are you completely sure that it wasn't a false reading?"

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told her. There is no way these tests could have been falsified. I even know the gender of your baby and what they will look like. Alyssa has requested to keep that information away from her."

"I wanted everything to be a surprise," she said, smiling at him. She could feel the sedatives starting to wear off. Joker helped pulled her up into a sitting position. She threw her arms out, embracing Joker in a well needed hug. She kissed his cheek as he pulled back to see her face.

"I never thought I'd actually find someone that really liked me."

"You didn't find someone that liked you, though," Alyssa said, looking blankly at Joker. He made a confused face, trying to understand what she just said.

"You found someone that loves you. Brittle bone and all."

"Ha! That's what I said!" Shepard's voice rang through the medical bay, interrupting the romantic moment that was unfolding between the two. Chakwas chuckled at her desk as she busied herself in datapads and research. Joker shook his head, as he cupped her face again and brought her in for a long, deep kiss. They heard the door swish open and close, and looked around to realize Dr. Chakwas has left the medical bay. Joker jumped on the bed and laid down with Alyssa.

"Are you sure the doctor will be okay with this?"

"Meh. It's only Chakwas. I'll survive."

Joker wrapped his arms around her, bringing their bodies close.

Together, they listened to the subtle hum of the ship, drifting into a deep sleep.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I really appreciate all your reviews. I hope you stick around for what's next! :)<p>

-angie


End file.
